Drawn Together: A Whole New Series
by TheWhiteVixen
Summary: A whole new series of Drawn Together with and new cast memebers joining the old in this new series.


Drawn Together-A whole new Series. With all new characters!

(CF)- Confession Room

(D)- Died

(/)- Zoom in a different location / time

[ ]- Character doing something during talking

**TANK DEMPSEY-**A very stereotypical American war veteran

**NIKOLAI BELINSKI-**A very, VERY drunk Russian

**TAKEO MASAKI**- A very stereotypical Japanese samurai warrior...No just stereotypical Japanese

**EDWARD RICHTOFEN-**A sociopathic Nazi scientist and a little Bi

**SONIC THE ****HEDGEHHOG (Age 25) -**The cocky overconfident ass

**MILES "TAILS" PROWER**** (Age 18)-**Super smart kitsune with an IQ of over 200, who's a secret BIG pervert

**NARUTO UZUMAKI-**AnADHD ninja with no sense of anything really

**SASUKE UCHIHA**-Emo ninja that hates everything, EVERYTHING

**VASH THE STAMPEDE**-He's just a pervert

**SORA**-The only sane person in this show

THIS IS DRAWN TOGETHER-A WHOLE NEW SERIES

**DAY ONE**

The original Drawn Together gang was hanging around the house doing things. Toot is ravaging the refrigerator. Spanky and Hero are playing chess in the living room. Foxxy, Clara, Wooldoor, and Xandir are surfing through the T.V. While Ling-Ling is fixing the sewing machine.

**The Jew Producer- **Attention house mates. We have a new gang of Drawn Together joining you all in about...Now!

**Foxxy-** Say wha?

**Spanky-** All (BEEP) this game!

Spanky flipped the board over causing chess pareses to fly across the room. One hitting Ling-Ling in the back of the head causing him to drop the sewing machine.

**Ling-Ling-** (BEEP)! [Ling-Ling talks in Pseudo-Japanese]

A fight ensured between the cast when the door swings open. Everyone stops and looks up towards the door. A man with a white completion and drown-blond hair walks right in. He's wearing a green colored military jumpsuit and has a small beard.

**(CF) DEMPSEY-** _**So I walk in and see all these guys fighting and I'm like, it's just like with the others guys all over again! But not with zombies...I guess that's better.**_

Following him a easily distinguishably drunk walked in. He was holding a bottle of vodka and a very huge bag on his back. He's wearing a Russian winter suit and a Russian ushanka.

**(CF) NIKOLAI- **_**Hmm...Big fight in middle of room, dumb looking people, a few sexy women...Just like home country!**_

A next person walks in. He just walks in and looks around. He's wearing a Japanese Captain uniform and a katana at his side.

**(CF) TAKEO-**_**...Different...It's different.**_

Finally this guy walked in. He had his face down and picked it up to see everyone. He was wearing a green Nazi scientist uniform. He had many pockets on his uniform and a German military officer hat.

**(CF) Richtofen- **_**Ohh! Look at all the new patientsss I mean experimentsss I mean. Are you filming all of these? Hallo, you there?**_

**Dempsey**- So are you guys the Drawn Together bunch that we're staying with?

**Spanky- **Soyou're the guys coming on to the show.

**Nikolai- **Show? What show? Well it's better then killing zombies all day!

Nikolai then took a quick drink of his vodka. Both group of characters said talking with each other

**Ling-Ling- **Demo nanda nitsuite waga saihō mashin! (But what about my sewing machine)

**Takeo- **Toru mī Ni anata no mashin to watashi ishi shiyou Ni herupu. (Take me to your machine and I will attempt to help)

**Ling-Ling- **(Gasp) Anata rikai mī! (You understand me!)

Ling-Ling jumps into Takeos' arms and pointed in the direction of the sewing machine.

**Dempsey-** Well will you look at that, Takeo finally found a person that understands him

**Xandir-** Aww look everybody Ling-Ling finally found someone that understands him

They both said this at the same time.

**Hero**- Is that real Russian vodka?

**Nikolai**- Yes it is. You can tell from that distance?

**Spanky- **Of course vodka is like the best drink every!

**(CF) Nikolai-**_** I think I finally found some people that enjoy my taste in drinks! URA!**_

The group are getting together and getting to know each other better. Takeo and Ling-Ling are working on Ling-Lings' sewing machine. Spanky, Hero, and Nikolai are in the kitchen drinking and getting drunk. While Dempsey and Richtofen are conversing with the rest of the original Drawn Together gang in the living room.

The door opens very fast like and blue hedgehog about a three-fourth a human's height walks in.

**(CF) Sonic-**_** Well these guys look like a great group of people...Expect maybe these two guys. That Nazi one and that drunken man in the kitchen**_

**Sonic**- So are you the guys the...Drawn Together cast?

Sonic read these from a letter he was holding

**Spanky**- Hooray! I'm not the only animal in this place anymore!

**Foxxy- **Umm hello!

**Spanky**- Naw I mean a Full animal

**Sonic**- Awesome! Ok then, Tails come on in these is the place.

A moment later and golden-yellow fox face poked around the frame of the door, two tails swinging around his head.

**(CF) Tails-**_**I don't know about this really. I don't even know these people.**_

**Spanky**- Yes! Another one!

**Foxxy**- Aww look at him he's so cute!

Foxxy goes over to Tails and bends over to look at him in the face.

**Foxxy**- Why hello there little thing, my name is Foxxy love.

**(CF) Tails**_**- Damn! No kidding!**_

Tails' eyes suddenly pin-pointed onto Foxxys' breasts.

**Tails**- My-My name is Miles Prower-But you all can call me Tails

**Foxxy**- That's a cute name. Ok Tails. I think you two are that last one's joining us. So this is the rest of the group.

Foxxy stood up and turned to the others. Tails vision suddenly turned to her ass in front of him

**Foxxy**- So this is the original cast. Hero, Spanky, Toot, Wooldoor, Xandir and Ling-Ling. And these are-

**Clara**- Um hey!

**Foxxy**- Oh and her too

The door bell rang. Foxxy went to the door to answer it; the door bell kept ringing and ringing, over and over and over again. Foxxy gets to the door and opens it. At the door were two people. One wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and the other wearing a blue very high collar shirt that circled around is neck. Each one of them wearing a headband with a piece metal in the middle on their forehead with a leaf symbol.

**Naruto**- Oh hey there, is this drawn- Hey! Hey Sasuke! What you doing.

Sasuke started walking inside the house before Naruto could finish. Sasuke just looked back and kept and walking.

**(CF) Naruto**_**-**__**I can't believe Sasuke! It's not polite to just walk right in!**_

**(CF) Sasuke-**_** Oh He is the one to say what's polite and what's not.**_

(/) Shows Naruto gulping down some roman noodles in front of people (/)

(/) Naruto just jumps right into a conversation between Sakura and Shikamaru (/)

**(CF) Sasuke-**_** See what I mean?**_

**Spanky**- Whoa ninjas? This just keeps getting better and better!

**Naruto**- Whoa a talking pig? This place is as crazy as our last place.

**Sasuke**- No it's not.

**(CF) Sasuke- **_**Oh god why me. WHY?**_

**Foxxy**- Ooh this is going to be a full house from now on. Let's all head out to the pool to celebrate our new house mates.

Everybody cheered expect for Dempsey, Richtofen and Sasuke. And headed out to change their clothes. Tails kept staring at Foxxys' butt as she walked away.

**(CF) Dempsey- **_**Yeah...I don't really do parties much. Especially if there's not that many hot Chicks!**_

**(CF) Richtofen-**_** I enjoy parties...I guess. But! I'm not going to be cheering like those imbeciles...Bye! **_(Richtofen get's up and leaves)

- A few minutes later/backyard and pool/Afternoon

The cast are at the pool and hot tub chilling out and drinking, well mostly Nikolai and Spanky.

**Xandir-** The hot tub feels a little over crowd today?

The hot tub was over filled with half in the hot tub and the other half in the pool. People switching every now again to make up space.

**Hero**- No, you think-Will you get out fatty!

Hero pushed Toot out of the hot tub and into the pool making the water level in the hot tub shrink. Nikolai and Spanky are laughing drunkenly in the pool.

**Spanky-** No way! [Hiccup] You are lying!...

**Nikolai-** [Laughs] I not lie. She's like no way. And I'm like Hell yes!

They both start laughing drunkenly again. Suddenly they all heard cars coming to a sudden halt and bullets going off and a loud, high voice.

**Unknown voice- Oh my god! Oh my god I'm sorry! I'm sorry- Don't aim that at me- Aaarrrrggghhhhh!**

**Hero-** What in the world was that?

**Dempsey-** The hell if I know

A man then jumps over the fence and fell on the floor breathing deeply. He looked up and sees everybody looking at him.

**Unknown Man**- [Stands up really quickly] Hi.

He was a tall man with a bright red over coat and tall spiked up blond hair.

**Richtofen**- Hallo...?

**Unknown man**- Yeah this is really awkward now isn't it. Now before anything else happens I just want to know. Is this the-

**Everyone**- The Drawn Together house.

**Unknown**- Yeah! How you all know?

All the new people held out their slip of paper like the one the unknown man was holding.

**Unknown man**- Ohh...Ok by the way my name's Vash.

**Xandir**-No way! You mean Vash the Stampede. 

**Vash**- Umm...You're not after me too are you?

**Xandir**- Oh no, no, no, no not at all! It's just a surprise to see you here

**Spanky**- Wait, wait what do you mean _After?_

**Vash**- Oh that, is just a bounty on my head of about $$60,000,000,000 dollars. But weirdly with all these people after me none have ever succeed.

**(CF) Spanky****-**_** I can't believe it! $$60,000,000,000 dollar on this guys head! I know what he just told us about all his travels and how a lot of people tired and failed. But what the heck you always got to try!**_

**Vash**- So yeah anyway-Why hello foxy!

Vash zooms over to Foxxy.

**Vash**- So...What's your name lovely?

**Foxxy- **Ha, the name's Foxxy

**Vash**- Really now? Hmm no kidding

**(CF) Tails- **_**No kidding! That's what I just said like an hour ago!**_

**Vash**- Say why don't you and me go out somewhere fancy fox?

**Foxxy**- Sounds fun, but [Grabs Tails and pulls him to her] I already have someone taking me somewhere

Vash let out a moan of depressing sound as everyone else started laughing. Tails stood there, shocked at the surprise pull by Foxxy till he saw his cheek was on Foxxys' breasts as he started rubbing his cheek against them. Vash then dashed right over to Clara.

**Vash**- Hey there-

**Clara**- No get away.

Vash just stood there dumbfounded.

**Toot**- Hey there pretty boy you always got me!

Vash turned around to look at Toot afterwards he instantly started throwing up causing everyone to start laughing and Toot to run inside the house crying.

**(CF) Toot-**_** Why doesn't anyone love me! **_[Eats a whole live chicken in one gulp]

**Nikolai**- Hey tall dude come over here and have some Vodka**!**

**Vash**- I don't think so...I don't feel good [Holding he stomach]

**Nikolai- **[laughing drunkenly] Kiska!

**Vash-** What?

**Dempsey- **He called you a pussy [Drinks more beer]

**(CF) Vash-**_** Wow shot down two times in a row, Throw up from a beached whale and called a pussy! All in one day? Ha that's a new record!-Argh! **_[Falls off confessional chair] _**I'm ok!**_

-Inside house/Living room-

Sasuke walks inside the living after growing tried of hearing everybody and sees Toot crying and cutting her leg.

**(CF) Sasuke-**** If there isn't something I enjoy more then watching someone cry is a fellow emo cutting them-I mean... **[Teleports out the Confessional room with ninjutsu]

**Sasuke**- Ok I'll listen to your sad life story if you give me that when you're done. [Sits in stool next to Toot]

**Toot-** Oh why doesn't anyone love me!

**Sasuke-** What? I said I was going to listen to you not help

**Toot- **So you're saying that I should stop being straight forward?

**Sasuke-** Ssurree...Why not.

**Toot**- Oh thank you Sasuke [hands him razor]

**Sasuke**- Yes! [Takes it]

**Toot**- Do you want to be my boyfriend?

**Sasuke-** Hell naw

Toot breaks into tears and runs upstairs crying while Sasuke stays sitting and watching. He shrugs his shoulders and stays sitting down. He takes a quick look around before spitting flames out his mouth on to the razor and dipping it in a glass of water next to him, and then cuts himself with it.

**Sasuke**- Yeah

-Inside house/Living room/Night 12 P.M.-

The whole cast in hanging out in the living room watching Dead Space; Downfall. At the part right the man wakes up and sees a shadow outside his door.

**Foxxy**- Ohh men don't go out there!

You hear him get stabbed my the Nercomorph

**Foxxy**- I told you

**Spanky- **Hey has anyone seen Toot? I miss making fun of her.

(/) Shows the lower half of Toot hang in the sleeping room from the ceiling

**Sasuke**- I don't know [Quickly cuts himself again]

Suddenly a power surge hit the entire area.

**Richtofen-** Ha. Look no power. Ha ha just like old times no?

**Dempsey- **Yeah...Just like old times...

**Nikolai- Sweet** now all we need is zombies and it be like old times!

**Everybody**- Zombies?

**Foxxy**- Now wait just a minute. Zombies? Are you for real?

**Dempsey-** No we're just used to that

Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen both nodded their heads when Dempsey finished.

**Foxxy**- Alright ya'll why don't we just call it night.

Everyone started mumbling and talking heading up stairs.

**(CF) Wooldoor-**_** Luckily all the new people have beds. And more surprisingly there are enough rooms up stairs to hold one bed each.**_

Everyone was heading to their while the original Drawn Together cast headed to their rooms. Expect Tails has he was wondering the halls in the house.

**(CF) Foxxy- **_**Well today was pretty great. New people here in the Drawn Together house; new things that could go wrong. But out of all the new guys here Tails looks like he's not having that but fun...Well so does the emo kid but he's emo so I think that's why. Anyway I had to help cheer him up.**_

**(CF) Sasuke- **_**...ARE YOU (BEEP)ING KIDDING ME? Even the Black girl thinks I'm emo... [Looks around and cuts them self]**_

**Foxxy-** Hey Tails. What'cha doing out this late?

Tails turns around shocked.

**Tails-** Um...What are you doing out this late?

**Foxxy**- Tsk, Smart one. You aren't looking all that happy. You need some cheering up.

**Tails-** Oh no it's ok... [Turns to go in his room, blushing slightly]

**Foxxy-** I say yes. [Grabs Tails and spins him around to her]

**Tails**- I said it's o-

Tails's head directly between Foxxys' censored breasts and he started rubbing his head between them.

**(CF) Tails- **_**I don't have to say it as I know what everyone knows what I was going to say. But now I'm in a bit of a predicament. I mean what's a guy that is in love with a girl that gave her life to save the universe suppose to do?**_

(/) Shows Tails having sex with Foxxy in his room under the covers (/)

**(CF) Tails**_**- **_[Sitting down on the chair with his arms behind his head smiling] _**Oh...Oh I wasn't supposed to do that...(beep) Oh what ever that was awesome! **_

-Tails's room-

Tails and Foxxy were in his bed when something out side his door fell and shattering.

**Tails**_**- **_Huh? What was that...

He gets up and heads to the door and opens it.

**Tails-** Mmm...Yes what is-AAHHHH! [Falls back on the floor] What the (BEEP) is his thing!

**Foxxy- **Mmm...What-AAHHHH!

The thing was patch black thing with bright yellow eyes and looked like an ant that could stand on two legs and half the height of tails. It jumped at Tails but he smacked it to the side and he and Foxxy ran out the door. Suddenly gun shots filled the air.

**Tails**- What the hell?

-Down Stairs- 

**Nikolai-**URA! Is that all you got? [Reloads AK]

One of the little black creatures had many bullet holes in it but suddenly reformed it shape and attacked.

**Nikolai-** Chyort!

It was about to be attacked Nikolai before it was sliced in half by Takeo's katana.

**Takeo**- Watch yourself Russian! [Draws his Nambu pistol and shots one in the head]

**Nikolai-** Takeo don't shot them it does nothing.

**Takeo**- But it does! It makes them stop for awhile

The creatures that had been cut in half and shot stayed where they were till they reformed.

**Nikolai-** Oh nice examination Takeo! [Gets up and starts shooting many]

They hear voices from the kitchen.

**Dempsey- **Come on! Bring it! [Fires rounds from his M16]

Almost everyone in the house was fighting these creatures. Tails and Foxxy made it down stairs to see everything going on.

**Tails**- Whoa!

**Vash-** Why shot at them bullets do nothing and they still come for more!

Everyone was get surrounded in the living room but Tails and Foxxy

**Sonic**- Tails! Behind you!

Tails turned around and saw the one that was in his room had came back. It jumped right him about to attack when suddenly it was cut in half and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Tails**- What the...

He looked over and saw a young teen-age boy keening down in the living room with spiky blond hair clothes with many different colors and chains and holding a sword which looked like a huge key.

**Unknown boy**- Attack them now! You can destroy them now! [Swings at a creature cutting it in half again, it disappears in a black smoke]

Nikolai, Dempsey, Takeo and Richtofen start shooting every single one each one disappearing in black smoke.

**Nikolai-** Yeah! Not so tough now are you! [Keeps shooting]

Everyone started going on the offensive destroying them all one by one. After they all were finished the house was in totally disaster with bullet holes everywhere and many things destroyed.

**Ling-Ling- **waga saihō mashin! [Standing next to his newly repaired sewing machine which is now destroyed]

**Unknown boy**- Oh hey by the way. My name's Sora. Nice to meet you all.

**Hero**- Will hello there Sora. Thanks for the help.

**Spanky-**Yeah if it wasn't for you we'll all be died right now!

**Sora**- Naw don't mention it. These Heartless sure are trouble.

**Xandir**- heartless?

**(CF) Sora-**_**Well it would take to long to explain everything about the Heartless. So I just said.**_

**Sora**- There people who had their hearts stolen. So killed these heartless brings the people who loss their hearts get them back.

**Vash- **Ok...weird

**Sora-** Yeah most are died after all of my travels, but there's only a few left now.

**Foxxy**- Ok now that this is all over, why don't we all go back to sleep?

Everyone started talking again and began heading back up stair. Tails was about to enter his room when.

**Foxxy**- Oh Tails

Tails turned around and saw Foxxy walk pass him and grabbed him by his tails. He started smiling as they went inside his room.

It looks like things are starting to get interesting in this house, tune in next time for new episodes of

**DRAWN TOGETHER-A WHOLE NEW SERIES**


End file.
